Strange World of the Mind
by BS-4ever
Summary: After 'Weight of the World' Willow is stuck inside the world of Buffy Summers mind. NOT SLASH. How will Buffy deal with someone else in her mind?
1. Welcome to Buffy's Mind

                                                                        Strange World of the Mind

Disclaimer: Neither of us own B. t. V. S. We are still in pursuit of Spike. 

Spoilers: Season 5 (especially W.o.t.W.)

T-G: This is an idea that we are currently working on and it's different. Instead of A/N it's SC because of SuperChic and 

T-G because of Trunks-Gal.

************************************************************************************************************

"Spike was right, Buffy snap out of it."

            Buffy woke up but Willow didn't. She was still just sitting there like when she was doing the spell.

"Will, are you okay."

            Willow still didn't move. Inside Buffy's mind Willow just was standing there. She looked around and it wasn't blinding white or pitch black. She saw the outside world like it was through a pair of binoculars. She walked to the left and saw what Buffy could see. She saw herself just sitting there on the bed.

"Okay, I'm officially wigged. What's happening?"

"Willow, was…was that you?"

"Yes. What's happening?"

"I must be going insane. Willow's sitting right there and her lips didn't move."

            Buffy ran out the door. She ran to the Magic Box and saw Spike, Xander, Giles, Anya, and Tara.

"Buffy, you okay," asked Xander.

"Yeah, except for the undeniable fact I seem to be going insane."

"How so," asked Giles.

"I can hear Willow but it wasn't coming from her. Like telepathy or something."

"So where is she," asked Anya.

"She's at home. She's kind of comatose. I'm worried."

"She could have done something wrong while doing the spell. Even though that's very un-Willowish. She's never seemed to do any thing wrong. I should know, we've known each other since we were little."

"Buffy, it's Willow from your brain and listen, something went wrong with the spell so I'm stuck in your mind until we can figure out what's wrong and help."

"Willow is in my mind…"

************************************************************************************************************

T-G: Hahaha. I left you at a cliffhanger. I don't know what's happening next time because SuperChic's writing the next chapter.


	2. Buffy's Mind Population: 2

{Hey guys! It's SuperChic and my turn! Just to warn you, I'm a much better writer than Trunks-Gal. HAHA! I'm just kidding! Review or I will kill you! Also, just to wrap things up with Glory, I made things simple. Plus- Willow thoughts: underlined. Buffy thoughts: italics. Bye!}

            Spike, with his big mouth, was the first to respond. "What? I'm confused. Please tell me you are joking, because we have other things to worry about, like the end of the world, Dawn, when _Passions_ comes on next. Come on help me out here."

            "Spike shut up." _Spike is so hot! Oh my God! Willow just heard that! _You bet I did! You like Spike? Go you! _What the hell do you mean Go me? I'm supposed to hate him! _Come on, tell me, why don't you date him? And don't give me the 'vampire' excuse. _Well, I… Oh fine. There is no reason for me not to date Spike except for the fact that Xander will KILL me!!! _ What does Xander have to- 

            "Excuse me ladies, but we have a pressing matter."

            "Fine Spike, wait, did you just hear what we were thinking?"

            "No, but I could tell you were having a conversation."

            "Good." Buffy tell them to do a transportation spell. We could bring Dawn here. Granted I'll have to do the magic through you're body-

            "Willow, you are not doing magic through my body!"

            Please! It's the only way! _Fine, but be careful! _

            "You guys, Willow's going to do a transportation spell to bring Dawn here. Through my body."

            "How will she do that? You're in control of  your body." Giles and Spike seemed to be the only ones able to speak beyond the extreme shock that filled the room. 

            "She will tell me what to do. Here goes." With that Buffy began to weave a spell that soon brought to their midst. 

            "Whoa! I though I was with Glory."

            "Dawn, we have some strange news. Willow is stuck in my mind."

            "Okay, but we still need to kill Glory."

            "What, you're not shocked at all?"

            "No, but I would like to know what we do now."

            "Same here."

S/C Hope you like it! Also, tell us who is a better writer!


	3. Preparing To Fight

TG: Hiya you guys, I'm so sorry that I haven't written lately. Thanx for the reviews.

************************************************************************************************************     

            Buffy I know what we could do.

            _Tell me already. _ "Guys Willow has an idea." _I'm ready so tell me._

            First we'd need to get Tara's brain back and then Tara can also use magic… 

            _Also use magic, I need to use my Slayer stuff to fight not magic._

            You do your slayer stuff and I'll use magic. 

            "Come on Love, we do have to stop Glory don't we?"

            "First of all don't call me Love. Willow's plan is go to fight Glory and get Tara's mind back then the two of them could use magic…"

            "Buffy it is highly unlikely that Willow could use magic through your body and you could fight at the same time."

            "That's what I told her but she's being stubborn."

            Hey I resent that. I was just saying that it's a good idea.

            "How can we fight her then?"

            "To defeat a god use the weapon of a god, such as Olaf the troll god's hammer."

            "No one can lift that pet."

            Buffy walks over and picks it up.

            "Spike you were saying?"

            "Never mind Love."

            "Spike can I talk to you alone?" Buffy asked as she put the hammer down on the table. 

            "Sure Love."

            Buffy and Spike walked into the training room.

            "Spike, I…" _Will what should I say?_

            How about I love you I'm sorry for treating you wrong?

            "Spike I…I love you and I'm so sorry for being rude to you and I also want you to know that if we survive this, since Glory's bound to come back to get Dawn, I want us to start dating if you don't mind since you said that you love me."

            "Of course."

            The two started to kiss when Xander and Dawn came in.

            "Good Godfrey Daniels, stop it. I didn't need to see that."

            "Xander, shut up. They deserve each other."

            Xander and Dawn walked out and Buffy and Spike stopped a few minutes later.

            "Spike that was amazing."

            "Thanks Love," he said with a grin.

            Talk about the happy. 

            Outside Glory stormed into the front of the store and Dawn ran into the training room.

            "I want my key." Glory yelled as she threw the door off of its hinges.

************************************************************************************************************

TG: Yeah I know that I left you at another cliff hanger.


End file.
